how to find a teddy bear
by ciaro
Summary: A friendly game of tag with a teddy bear. Bubbles is it, then Buttercup, but what happens when a teddy bear is base?


Hewwo everyone

huggies How is everyone on doing. I would like to thank all the writers and creators of is a powerpuff girls fic. I miss the powerpuff girls on Cartoon network crys

This is a fic of my favorite Powerpuff girl Bubbles, who reminds me of myself in personality

Sweet bubbles huggies Baby blue is my favorite color giggles happily

How to find a teddy Bear

Written by:Ciaro

_**In the small house of the Powerpuff Girls and the Professor it is Saturday, which means no school...**_

I know lets play hide and go seek! Bubbles screamed happily, as Buttercup and Blossom agreed nodding. Your it so count to 20 Bubbles. Blossom said smiling proudly, as Bubbles turned around and started counting.

1.2.3.4.5.6.7.8.9.10.11.12.14.13.14.15.16.17.18.19.20

If your going to count count right, Blossom said in her mind tiredly, as she hid behind a plant.

Ready or not here I come! Bubbles yelled loudly, as the girls hid in there spots as Bubbles flew down the halls, looking high and low for her 2 sisters or at least 1. Base is my teddy bear on the bed Bubbles screamed, as suddenly she went by a plant Blossom hid behind, as Buttercup leaped from the restroom flying beside Blossm, as she smirked as they flew towards base laughing, as Buttercup yelled Sucker, while turning around as she saw Bubbles with her arms crossed, smirking.

Bubbles tagged Buttercup, as she said your it, laughing happily. As Blossom commented who's the sucker now, as Buttercup looked angrily, as she went into the girls room and slowly counted to 20.

Hide bubbles Blossom said smiling,as the 2 girls flew 2 different places. Buttercup yells angrily read or not here I come! as she saw the teddy bear. She grinned

10 mins later...

Where the heck are they? Buttercup asked herself, as she looked around almost everywhere in the house. Suddenly Bubbles and Buttercup shot laser beams at the fan as it fell on Buttercup as they giggled cutely and flew up to the room, as Buttercup smirked and flew after them.

They reached the room as suddenly the door behind them closed as they saw no teddy bear.

Huh? where's the teddy bear it's base Blossom asked, as Bubbles shook her head in confusion, as they both turned around and saw Buttercup, as she laughed.

Now your both trapped! And one of you is going to be it, she screamed as she flew at them, as they flew in circles, as Buttercup tried to punch Bubbles but missed putting a hole in the wall. The 2 girls screamed as they flew thorugh the wall,a s Buttercup chased them. We have to find the teddy bear! Blossom commanded, as Bubbles nodded as they flew off 2 diffent ways. Buttercup flew after Blossom, as Blossom saw her form the corner of her eye and did a U turn as Buttercup screamed and hit the wall hars, as confusing stars went around her head.

Gr...Buttercup growled, as she looked up at Blossom, as Blossom grinned looking proudly, as Buttercup said thats it! Ive had enough.. as she started rubbing her hands together as smoke appeared.

Suddenly a fireball appeared as she threw it at Blossom as she barely dodged. Hey! No cheating Blossom yelled, as she blew ice wind at Buttercup, as she froze. Ha! Blossom said smiling as Buttercup broke free as she didn't see Blossom anymore.

Meanwhile...Bubbles looked around in the upstairs closet for th bear, throwing out coats and hangers the professor kept, as she had no prevail. Where could it be? she asked herself lookig around., As a shadow of Buttercup and red eyes, smirked as she said Your Mine!

Blossom looked and saw the trddy bear behind a chair as she grabbed it and flew up in the balcony. Hey Bubbles I found it! as she gasped, as Bubbles was beng chased by Buttercup as the 2 girls fought, as Buttercup kept trying to touch Bubbles so she could be it. She crossed the line when she grabbed Bubbles Pintails, as Bubbles hit her in the stomach, as the 2 girls fought on the ground rollijng left and right, as Bubbles screamed let go of my Pinktails!. As buttercup smikred and said never... as she almost touched Bubbles shirt but missed as Bubbles flew towards the teddy bear.

You can do it Bubbles... Blossom said smiing, as suddenly she touched the teddy bear happily as they both jumped for joy huggin each other and giggling.

As a smirk was on Buttercups face, we won Blossom, in your face Buttercup Bubbles said giggiling, as Blossom coughed, as she touched Bubbles.

Oh I forgot to tell you Buttercup had tagged me earlier, as she touched Bubbles, meaning your it Bubbles... Blossom said as the 2 girls starting laughing evilly

As everyhting went dark around Bubbles happy world, as she started crying...

Blossom and Buttercup hugged her, we love you Bubbles, as Bubbles stopped crying and they hugged happily.

Does this mean I win? Bubbles said happily, as they both nodded as she said Yes!

But your still it! Buttercup said smirking, as Bubbles looked down and said oh...

_**As the pwerpuff girls chased each other all night till bedtime at 9:00 p.m.**_

_**As, that teddy bear awas held in Bubbles arms, as she opened her eyes and saw the teddy bear win as she screamed.. Monster!**_

_**The day is saved thank to... A teddy Bear no the Powerpuff girls... girl look sad**_

The end

What did you think? Suprise ending huh!. I just love the powerpuff girlhuggies all 3 of them

This story is humor and adventure. I hope you liked it.

Please sen me reviews )


End file.
